You're Mine
by theregoeseverything
Summary: Bellamy Blake rescues Grounder!Murphy from Pike's grounder killing frenzy...now that he has him, what does he plan to do with him? One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Go ahead. I want to question this one," Bellamy told Pike as he kept his eyes on the young grounder. He was not much older the himself, with dark, slicked back hair and icy blue eyes. Pike nodded at him as he led the group over the field filled with thousands of dead grounder soldiers.

Bellamy had him gagged, kneeling on the ground with his hands tied behind his back. Once Pike and the group were out of his line of vision, Bellamy turned back to the boy and kneeled down next to him, looking into his face. So familiar. He remembered seeing it in Mount Weather. Bellamy had saved this boy before and was not going to let him die here after all the trouble he had gone through. No.

Bellamy slowly took the gag out of the boy's mouth.

"What's your name?" Bellamy asked him.

The boy spit blood in Bellamy's face and began cursing him in trigdasleng. Bellamy smeared the blood across his face in an attempt to wipe it off and turned back to the boy, punching him in the jaw and silencing him.

"I'll ask you again," Bellamy shouted more aggressively, "What's your name?"

"Screw you," the grounder spat.

"Hey! I just saved your life…again. Some thanks would be nice," Bellamy growled.

"For what? Saving some of my people just to kill them later? I don't think so. You skaikru are all the same," the boy smirked darkly.

"We're just trying to protect our people!" Bellamy stood up, infuriated.

"Up until now, we were you're people and you were ours," the boy snapped back.

"Yeah, well now you're mine," Bellamy tapped the boy's knee lightly with the end of his boot.

"Then why don't you kill me and get it over with? Huh?"

"I ask the questions," Bellamy said, taking up the gun that was strapped around his shoulder, "Now tell me your name."

"It's Murphy."

"Good," Bellamy sighed, letting his grip on his gun loosen a bit.

"What's yours?" Murphy asked, his eyes trailing along the ground.

"What did I just say?" Bellamy shouted.

Murphy looked up at him, but the darkness left his eyes and expression. He looked sad, almost pitiful.

"What were you yelling at me before when I took the cloth out of your mouth?" Bellamy asked, curious.

"I said I'd make your regret what you've done here today…Among some other foul things," Murphy replied, dropping his gaze. Bellamy stared at him for a good while and his anger subsided, replaced with guilt. He kneeled down next to Murphy so that they were both at eye level.

"Truth is…I do. I have no idea what I'm doing here," Bellamy admitted.

"And what, you thought saving me would make you feel better about it?" Murphy frowned.

Bellamy stared into Murphy's eyes, concerned and scared. He was speechless.

"Then I guess my work here is done," Murphy smiled at him, "Can I go now?"

Bellamy continued to stare at him, searching for an answer until he found it swimming in the blue of Murphy's eyes.

"Only if I can go with you," Bellamy finally answered in almost a whisper.

"What?" Murphy laughed in disbelief.

"Take me with you."

"You're joking, right?"

Bellamy shook his head and continued to stare at Murphy, longing for his answer. Murphy stared back at him and finally gave in with an eye roll.

"Fine," Murphy said with exasperation.

Bellamy took out his knife and cut Murphy free and they stood up, looking around alert. The two started across the field, stepping over the dead grounder bodies and made their way quickly to cover in the forest.

"What's your name, anyway?" Murphy asked him.

"Bellamy."

"Well, Bellamy, you're mine, now," Murphy stated flirtatiously as he smiled at him slyly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" Bellamy asked as he followed Murphy through the woods.  
"I get to ask the questions, now," Murphy stopped suddenly, Bellamy almost running into him. Murphy turned to look at him with fierce eyes that pierced Bellamy.  
"Why?" Murphy asked simply.  
"Why what?" Bellamy looked confused.  
"Good question. I'm glad you asked," Murphy smirked darkly, "Why, indeed. Let's start with why you attacked my people when we were protecting yours."  
Bellamy took a step back uncomfortably as Murphy crossed his arms. He was unsure of how to answer, but Murphy was too impatient.  
"More importantly, why should I let you live after just slaughtering my men?"  
Another step back. Bellamy made to grab his gun that he had hanging on his shoulder strap behind him but Murphy was too quick as he slid a knife out from his sleeve and pounced onto Bellamy, knocking him to the ground. Bellamy slammed his head into the dirt, but didn't fight back as Murphy held a knife to his throat. He could feel the cold metal on his skin, giving him goosebumps. Or maybe it was something else… Murphy was straddling him, eyes locked onto his.  
"So what's your answer?" Murphy growled through gritted teeth.  
"We thought you were here to attack us," Bellamy finally admitted, the knife dug slightly deeper into his neck, but did not quite pierce the skin yet.  
"No…I told you we were there to protect you. Wrong answer," Murphy snapped back at him.  
Bellamy's face crumpled into a pitiful expression. His puppy eyes were a force to be reckoned with and they had dug in under Murphy's skin. The pressure of the knife to his neck released and Murphy straightened back up, still straddling Bellamy. He stabbed the tip of his knife into the ground beside Bellamy and twirled it into the dirt curiously, watching the blade catch the sunlight.  
"Please…I was just…scared for my people," Bellamy tried to regain Murphy's eye contact again.  
"The dead are dead. Blood will have blood…However…" Murphy finally looked deeply into Bellamy's eyes, "That's not my problem to deal with."  
Bellamy let go of a heavy sigh of relief, his muscles relaxing and letting go as the tension of the conversation subsided.  
"Which brings us to question number two…" Murphy reminded him, picking the knife back up and pointing the end at Bellamy's face. Tension returned.  
"You have every right to kill me," Bellamy confessed.  
"I'm not going to kill you," Murphy smiled slyly, raising a single eyebrow. Bellamy stared at him slightly surprised and incredibly confused. Murphy moved in closer to Bellamy's face, using the knife to support his weight as he dug it into the ground next to Bellamy's head.  
"But I'm not letting you go back home, either."  
Bellamy's eyes darted back and forth between Murphy's. Up close they seemed to be expansive blue skies that stretched deep into the depth of another world – Murphy's world. Bellamy felt like he could be sucked right in as a cloud.  
"Maybe I don't want to go back," Bellamy stated boldly and suddenly flipped Murphy onto his back to his surprise. Bellamy's legs wrapped with his and Murphy looked up at him with wide eyes, the knife knocked out of his hand as Bellamy held down his wrists beside his head. Bellamy leaned forward, his nose a mere inch from Murphy's.  
Bellamy brushed his lips against Murphy's. He let his weight down a little and pressed his torso against Murphy's as Murphy himself pressed his hips up seductively. Their lips collided once more and Murphy playfully bit at Bellamy's lower lip. Bellamy drew back slightly and pushed Murphy's head to the side where he ran his tongue up his neck before whispering into his ear, "I am no one's."


End file.
